Kevin Cry
by ProtoZero136
Summary: Captured by pirates and stranded on Rook Islands after a vacation gone wrong, Kevin must learn how to transform into a fearsome manifestation of himself to rescue the others. However, this power came with a heavy price. On the island, it's kill or be killed.
1. Welcome to the Jungles

**Another story featuring the crossover of Far Cry 3 and Ed Edd n Eddy. The title sounds silly, like Yoshermon's Kevinbound, but whatever. Originally, Edd was going to be Jason of this story and had the tatau. But my friend, Bleach Behemoth(known as Neo H.B.B Sam on this site) said that the Eds are overrated, and then I know that in most fanfics, Edd gets out of his old character shell and became stronger. I think it's getting repetitive, so yeah. He suggested that Kevin should be Jason of this story, like he did in Kevinbound. I found it somehow fit as you can see in the summary.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Kevin slowly opened his eyes; he felt a little tired at first, but he could also felt it exiting from his body. Kevin tried to move his hands to rub his eyes, but he felt that they were being tugged away and held in place by something. Looking up, he saw they were being tied up by rope cuffs, with two ropes attaching them to a bamboo stick via a tight knot. As he groaned in disappointment, he also noticed his mouth is being sealed shut by a strip of duct tape, preventing him from speaking or doing any kind of verbal gestures. Alarmed, he looks around his surroundings.

He is imprisoned in a makeshift prison: A cage made out of several long bamboo sticks, craftily constructed by tying the sticks together with the use of ropes. A rusted metal chain is wrapped around the only makeshift door to the cage; it was accompanied with an also rusty metal padlock, so the prisoners inside couldn't get the chain off and escape, encase they somehow found a way to free themselves from their shackles.

Kevin also saw his two cell mates: Jimmy, the boy that he usually call "Fluffy", is sitting on the right next to him, sobbing sadly to himself. From the looks of his reddened dark blue eyes, he had been crying for quite some time now, his guardian Sarah is nowhere to be found. Another cell mate is a Caucasian man in his mid-30's who has short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a red and black t-shirt with camouflage patterns, gray jeans and brown shoes. He is just sitting at the left corner, watching silently at the current scenery. Sorrow became the atmosphere of it.

From there, he felt some regret in himself. During his second ninth grade semester, his father has been transformed from a regular worker who worked at a jawbreaker factory into a CEO of the Peach Creek branch, sitting in his office and directing the business. Because of this, his family had an adequate amount of fortune.

After finishing the second tenth grade semester along with his friends, the father and son already set their mind on having a nice summer vacation. He saw an advertisement on the TV and told his dad about it, and he let him go and invite his friends for a vacation trip hosted by a traveling company who also made the advertisement, including the three Eds that he used be enemies with.

But they shouldn't have been dragged into this. If he could had seen the future about a bunch of clad-in-red pirates attacking the cruise ship, he would be organizing another vacation somewhere but not here. He wouldn't be putting all of them, including himself and especially his foreign friend Rolf, into the danger of being faced with imminent deaths, of being killed by these savages.

However, it's too late to change that now. There's no way he can went back in time and fix this.

"Good early morning, amigos. How are all of you doing?" A Hispanic-accent voice said to them as a man approached from the right side of the cage.

Kevin sworn he had seen this man before. He had a black Mohawk, blue eyes and a scar over left eye. He wore a necklace with a piece of jade ornament on it, a slightly tight red tank top, blue pants with belt and two straps hanging from each sides of it and black boots. From what he can tell, this guy is totally crazy.

"I asked you a question and you don't f- answer me. Those duct tapes must have gotten your tongues real f- good." He said to them before taking a cellphone with lime green casing. Much to Kevin's surprise, it was his phone in the hand of a madman. "I don't know who the hell has this thing. But I like this phone; this is a nice f- phone. Someone must have had a lot of money to buy this stuff."

Suddenly, the man looks over Kevin, which freaks him out a bit.

"This is your phone, right? You want it back? Here come here, get it." He said to him as he reaches his hand through one of the cage's gap, tempting Kevin by waving his phone right in front of him. He doesn't know why he is doing this, is he trying to play with him or perhaps to entertain himself before killing him? He had no idea. Since his hands were being tied up , he helplessly watches as the pirate withdraws his hand. "You don't want it back? Alright, I guess I will keep it. Don't worry hermano, you will be getting another one sooner or later, maybe not. Once I got the ransom and sold all of you."

The Caucasian in his cell looks at him while muttering something under his duct-tape covered mouth. The pirate flew into an unpredictable anger. The man must have cursed him, or perhaps provoked him with hostility in his eyes.

"What the f- are you looking at huh? Do you want me to slice you open like I did to your f- friends, or eating lead like that other a- did!?" The Mohawk pirate yelled at him angrily. "Look at me, look at me in the f- eyes! You are my b- now! This is my island, so don't f- with me unless you want to die, okay?"

The outburst has obviously frightened Jimmy, he now sobs to himself more than he used to be as river of tears flowed down from his eyes. The pirate then cools down before continuing his insane speech. "It's okay; I am going to cool right now. It's just this f- who makes me wanted to…" He makes a whistle sound as he points his right index finger to his head, if it was a bullet. "…blow his head right off. I will do it later if this f- f- with me again."

"Vaas!" A hoarse voice called out to the pirate. Kevin could see another person approaching him. He is sharply dressed, but he couldn't see most of his face. "Stop scaring the hostages! I need you to take care of the rejects!"

"Looks like I got to go, so play nice." The pirate, now known as Vaas, walks away from the cage and follow the person who called him as he waves at him and his captives. "Bye-bye now."

The two went off to take care of the "rejects", leaving the three prisoners alone at their bamboo cell. It looks like all three of them will have to continue the waiting game. Without warning, the older man manages to slip one of his hands out of a rope cuff, before doing the same with the other one. He rips the strip of tape off his mouth and threw it away. He then proceeds to frees Kevin and Jimmy from their shackles and gags as well.

"Thanks man." Kevin thanked the man, rubbing away the pain at his mouth area where he yanked away the tape.

"Thanks you mister." Jimmy thanked him as well, albeit in a slightly frightened voice. "But that's dangerous."

"I know, son. But I am not going to let those damn pirates ransom us." He said to both Jimmy and Kevin, before looking over to the other side, there is a pirate standing a few meter away from their location, with his back facing them as he is taking a puff from his cigarette. "We need to get the key from that guard and get out of here. By the way, my name's Greg."

"What should we do?" Kevin asked.

"We will pretend that we are still being tied up." Greg explained his plan, whispering silently to them. "And then, get the guard over here so I can play my part."

Kevin nodded as all three of them went back to their original position and started acting like if they were being held by the rope cuffs. The jock plays his part.

"Hey dork! Over here!" Kevin shouted at the guard. He enjoyed calling him using the insult he used for the Eds so many times, but at the same time feeling uncertain of how this plan is going to play out.

"The f-? Hey, you guys shut the f- up!" The guard yelled at them after bringing himself closer to the prison cell. Before he could get into high alert, Greg grabbed him and bashed his head several against the cage's gate concussively until he was lying on the ground unconscious, or even dead.

"You hurt him!" Jimmy gasped and said, disturbed by this sight of violence. Kevin, on the other side, was rather calm at what he seen.

"I am an Army Reservist, and this is what they taught me." Greg replied, having the same emotion as Kevin but deeper than that. He gets a hold of the guard's leg and pulls him over until he can take the key on his belt. Upon unlocking the lock, he takes it off along with the rusty chain, pushing open the door and also the body aside. "Come on, let's go. Follow my lead."

With that, the three prisoners started a prison break from the pirate's camp. They came across two pirates arguing to each other about some subjects and some pens holding pigs.

"The hell you j-? I told you to get some more coke, not cheapass weed!" One of them argued.

"Oh yeah? Why not get your own f- coke!" Another one argued back.

"Try to stay low and avoid the lights." Greg whispered advices to the two teenagers. The trio lowered themselves and moves slowly to avoid getting spotted. Eventually, they made it through their first obstacle, with some close shave.

They then walk underneath a hut made of assortment of hay, wood boards and sheets of metal. They were alerted when they heard some dogs barking blindly. Fortunately, their masters don't know why.

"Sshh…hold up, dogs. Go slowly." Greg said to the two.

They managed to bypass the canines and a pirate who is busily cleaving away with his machete at a hung pig skin to get its meat, even if it makes Jimmy felt a little sick.

"This is horrible." Jimmy said.

The three entered another hut; this place has a lot of different kinds of luggage, and blocks of white drug powder stacked on top of each other, with most of them being empty. They realized that the pirate used this hut to store away the luggage of the unfortunate tourists who became victims to the pirates before them. A wooden table with a brightly-lit light bulb on top of it is on the left side near the backdoor of the hut. There were a lot of things on the rough furniture: A small Zippo lighter coated in yellow, a black binocular with a strap to hang it around the neck, a smartphone(which looks like an iPhone 4S) with camouflage casing and a small paper stick to the back which reads "Felipe", a mildly worn notebook with brown cover along with a pencil and eraser inside in it, a large map depicting what seems to be two separate islands underneath all of the said items. Finally, a combat knife is stabbed onto the table next to the map.

"Quick, take those stuffs. And get the map too." The reservist advised them as he plucked the knife out of the table.

Kevin quickly finds an average black and blue courier bag to put the equipments in. Jimmy carefully helps him by putting each of them into it, before finally folding the map up and put it in. Kevin then handled the task of carrying the bag.

"Hide behind the well." Greg told them while he is doing the same action. The two did what he said as he leans out to the left to see what's ahead. There's a pirate sitting on top of a crate, looking around with an AK-47 in his hands. "Damn. There's one blocking our way."

"What can we do?" Jimmy asked.

Greg looks around for a little bit, before picking up a rock near his right foot and hand it over to Kevin.

"Throw it over there." He advised.

"Okay." Kevin replied.

Kevin held the rock in his right hand, looking over to the direction the reservist pointed. After adjusting the right power and height, he threw the rock. It hit the metal wall which created a metallic "clank" sound; it also landed near some chickens, startling them.

"What the hell.." The pirate asked himself before going over to investigate the commotion.

"Let's go." The leader told the two.

Greg lifted up the hay window with wooden frame up, gesturing his teen companions to head in before him. The two climbed in, while Jimmy received some help from Greg. Once they are done, they heard a voice, an unwanted one.

They looked over to see a pirate, sitting on a weathered couch. He is looking straight at them. They are both scared; they didn't know that their escape would be an unsuccessful one. Before the pirate is able to get alerted and kill them, a knife is thrown into his neck, severing his jugular and killing him.

"I want this torment end! I don't think I can do this anymore!" Jimmy said the deaths of this and that pirate earlier is starting to freeze him in fear and hopelessness. He holds his hands over his eyes, not wanting to see anymore sights of human slaughtering.

"Ssshh, kid. Hold yourself together." Greg approached Jimmy as he tries to reassure him. "If we want to get out of here, we had to do this. We can't reason with these pirates. If you don't want to see anymore of this, try not to look, okay?"

"Okay." Jimmy sniffed before replying, he felt a bit relief, but not entirely.

The three prisoners exited the hut. Kevin looks out through the chain link fence. He sees the psychopath he saw earlier, Vaas, executing some peoples by shooting at their heads on a wooden platform. The gunshots frightened Jimmy, making him covering his ears with his hands. They climbed up a porch, entered a hut and sneaked through three pirates watching something on a small television set.

The adult and the two teens encountered two other guards standing to each other, having a chat.

"Hide in the plants. But don't go too fast or you will raise suspicion." Greg advised as all three of them heads into the field that is cultivating what seem to be drug plants. "We need to get rid of those two."

They all looked around to find some way to distract them. And then, the reservist managed to find a disposed can of energy drink and throw it to the right to make some noises, distracting them.

When the pirates are distracted, they seized this opportunity and heads to the gate. Once outside, they sneaked under the wooden platform, a truck above passed over them, knocking some dusts on their clothes. Jimmy also heard some peoples begging for mercy from the pirates, but the pirates didn't care about them and instead execute them. He tries his best not to hear all the violent noises by covering his ears.

The three crawled through a hole. They managed to escape, or so as they thought.

"I can't believe it. We got out of that place." Jimmy said.

"It's not over yet, kid." Greg said. "We need to find out where we are first, and then, we need a way to-"

Greg didn't have the chance to finish his statement as a loud gunshot is heard. And the next thing he knows, a bullet went through his skull, killing him. Kevin and Jimmy were shocked as they gets up; they looked up and see Vaas, with a gun in his hand and chuckling sadistically.

"You thought you will be fine once you escaped?" Vaas said. "Well f- no! Are you trying to f- with me!? Trying to disrespect me? You want to run? I hate that, no, I like that. You two want to f- with me! I will give you 30 seconds to run. Go ahead, run. And see what happened next…"

The two slowly backs away, afraid that the psycho pirate might shoot at one of them. But instead, he got crazier.

"What, are you two f- deaf!? Get the f- out of here you damn chicken f-!" Vaas yelled at them. "Run, Forrest, Run!"

Without hesitating any longer, the two boys started running into the jungles and away from a large number of trigger-happy pirates, firing at them with their guns. They can feel bullets flying past them; they can feel the legion of Death chasing them. They are wishing that their legs wouldn't get them killed as they pushed several leaves that are blocking their way.

They trips over a dirt heap, falls down onto a dirt slope on their backs and sliding down in an uncontrollable speed. A small cliff is in front of them, which they didn't see at first. They both screamed as they felt down onto the hard ground, feeling the sore pain rushing through their nerves. The even worse thing is, the pirates are persistent and will not stop until they are dead. They can also hear dog barks.

"Hurry fluffy, get up!" Kevin said to the younger boy as he hastily helped him up. He recovered more quickly, but still felt uncomfortable. On the other hand, Jimmy is more uncomfortable than him.

"Kevin, it hurts." Jimmy replied, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Try to walk it off!" The jock reassures him. "They won't stop until we are toasted!"

The two continued their jungle run. Kevin saw a spotlight above them and hearing the rotation of a helicopter rotor. A hail of bullet started to rain down onto them as they run, cutting down plants and killing any unfortunate animals that get in the way. They managed to avoid it, but Kevin got hit by two bullets, one in the left arm and another one in his right leg.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"I am okay." Kevin replied, holding his wounded arm and hissing in pain. "Darn it. But we still had to go."

They passed through a small rocky cliff. A pirate jumped down from above and landed on top of Jimmy, attempting to stab him with his machete.

"You are good as death!" The pirate said to him, as poor Jimmy struggles to prevent his own death.

"Help!" Jimmy cried out, helplessly losing. The pirate is stronger than him.

Kevin, as if something as has taken control of him, suddenly picks up a fairly large rock from the ground. He threw it at the pirate's face, breaking his nose and stunning him. The jock proceeded to kick the pirate in the face, getting him off Jimmy in process.

After helping Jimmy up, they continue until reaching a long and old rope bridge. And on the other side, there is freedom. They have to get there.

As they run along the bridge, the helicopter that has been shooting at them earlier came into the view. It started shooting again. The simple and aged human construction is no match for bullets as it tear the bridge apart, causing the rope that suspend the bridge to snap, just after the young boy managed to reach the other side while the jock has yet to catch up.

"Kevin!" Jimmy cried out, watching helplessly as Kevin grabs onto a wooden plank on the bridge.

"Fluffy, don't stand there!" Kevin shouted as his grip loosening as he said. "Don't stop for me, go!"

"But…" Jimmy said, until interrupted.

"Just go!" Kevin said these words before the plank snap off, screaming as he fell into the river below. Jimmy could only run out in anguish and sadness, without knowing whether Kevin is still alive or dead. The helicopter, without much fuel to press on, decided to leave. Kevin himself is knocked out, being swept away by the river into the unknown…

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. In the next chapter, Kevin will get his tatau and learns how to survive in the jungle, and also meet Dennis. **

**Some other things I would like to talk about:  
**

**1. I am sorry if it looks like I am parodying the chars personalities, especially our favorite psycho Vaas Montenegro.(I am a bit insecure, so yeah. But don't worry much about me).  
**

**2. You should noticed that I replaced some stuffs on the table as you may seen in the beginning of the game. I will change some concepts in the game too(such as the syringes). I will tell you how will each thing works:  
**

**Smartphone: Acts mainly as the phone and also camera.  
**

**Map: Does it job just like in the game.  
**

**Lighter: Well, spoiler...you will see.  
**

**Binocular: Marking enemies from afar.  
**

**Notebook: Allowing Kevin to write his own diary.  
**

**Stay tuned for next chapter.  
**


	2. Getting Used To

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2 and now Kevin has gotten his tatau and stuff. Be sure to leave me some feedback, I appreciate it. I am also looking for a beta reader to read the chapter first before I post it, because of one of my friend suggestion.**

**I do not own Far Cry or EEnE. They belong to Ubisoft and AKA respectively.**

* * *

"_In another moment down went Alice after it_,

_Never once considering how in the world she was to get out again_."

_Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

Ever since Kevin fell from great height onto a river below, he thought he was good as death by smashing and breaking his face onto some hard rock lying somewhere near the body of water. Instead, he knocked himself out; therefore, he wandered aimlessly through his subconscious realm and has lost track of time. Time doesn't even exist in the realm either.

Fate still had a lot of things in store for him, so it didn't kill him so early just yet.

"The jungle speaks through the warrior. The Path leads to the heart of the jungle." A faint and unknown voice whispered to him."Follow the Path and you will find your answers."

Kevin, without knowing when and how, is pulled back from his subconscious and awakened in reality as he slowly opened his eyes. He expected himself to be lying down somewhere on the jungle floor, among the naked wilds and looking at the enormous veil that covered the world known as the sky. But the downright opposite happened, he found himself lying on a comfortable, albeit old bed and looking up to solid concrete ceiling and wall. There is also some sort of strange doll with a decoratively-painted mask with hay for body, mounted on the wall.

"Where the heck am I?" Kevin thought to himself, before noticing that there were no electric lightning in this surroundings, not to mention, he can barely feel his left arm. However, he also noticed and felt a warm source of light to the left side.

He looked over to the aforementioned direction. From there, he was very surprised. He saw a black man with short black hair and beard that has particularly grown in the chin area; he wears eyeglasses with fairly large black frame and has a scar that runs down across his forehead. For his manners of clothing, he wears a half-buttoned dark green shirt with army-rank patches and white undershirt, along with some accessories such as a wristband and numerous necklaces; three of them are beads while the fourth has large silver loop for a pendant. He also has strange and tribal tattoos on his two forearms, not to mention he doesn't wear any shoes either.

His left arm is rested onto a wooden crate near a lit and melting candlestick and his hat, the backpack he stole from the camp is leaning against the crate as well. The left sleeve of his shirt is also pulled up to elbow level. The man he had seen earlier is using a stick to tap lightly on some tool to finish some of the last details of a tattoo on his forearm. He has been working very hard on it, from the looks of the fine texture of the ink, the artistic depictions of the shark, the heron and the spider, and finally the carefully chiseled details.

"What the heck?" Kevin thought to himself again, utterly confused by the current situation.

The man sets the stick and the tool down onto the crate, and then smiled at him with friendliness and helped him until he is able to sit on the rough surface of the well-used furniture.

"You are awake. Well, not all of you." He said to Kevin. "The arm has been deadened to allow for the tatau."

Kevin now knows why he didn't feel his left arm in the first place. However, the stuff that is responsible for that is slowly going away too, as the jock tried to lift his arm up, albeit weakly.

"Dude, I wasn't looking forward to you giving me a free tattoo." Kevin replied to him. He still remembers the time when the Eds build a cardboard city called Edtropolis and was given a "tattoo" in shape of a corncob on his back by Ed at one of the tattoo parlor there. But by the time he finishes ninth grade, he got himself some real tattoo in shapes of a wildcat and a football on his left and right shoulders, respectively. "I got like two of them already!"

The man laughed a bit at his mention of free tattoo before stopping and answering him:

"No, this not a tattoo I have given you." He corrected him. "By escaping from Vaas's camp alive, you have proven your worth and left me deeply impressed. Therefore, the tatau is here to show that you are special."

"Okay." Kevin replied, feeling a little strange. He then notices that he didn't know this guy's name yet, not to mention he has a question to ask him. "Hey, I haven't catch your name yet."

"Dennis." His rescuer introduced himself to him.

"Kevin." The jock gave Dennis his name as well. Without hesitating, he quickly asked Dennis the question in his mind. "Hey Dennis, have you seen some kid with fluffy hair running around here?"

"No." Dennis replied firmly in order to tell Kevin what he said was the truth. "I didn't see the boy you have mentioned."

"Listen." Kevin said as he began to expresses his concerns. "My friends are still out there, and I can't let those damn pirates ransom them, or do something even worse than that."

"Come then." Dennis told him as he gets up from the chair he is sitting on and approached the only entrance and exit of the house: A rusty green metal door, some spots are patched up using metal signs or license plates.

"So you are going to help me?" Kevin asked as he puts on his bag and his hat.

"No, I am going to free you. You must help yourself." Dennis replied as he opened the door and stepped out of his house; Kevin got up from the bed and followed him.

Outside Dennis's home, Kevin covered his eyes with his hand after seeing a string of colorful electric lights in front of him, he was quite overwhelmed by the different environment: Instead of feeling and seeing the harsh and ruthlessness of a pirate-controlled camp where peoples are being dragged off to be executed or sold into slavery. In here, it is a small, but friendly and active community. Kevin almost loses his balance and fell over when he felt something furry and small goes through the gap between his legs, he looked over to see that it was a macaque. He swears that he can hear Dennis chuckling a little bit at his misfortune.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked upon regaining his balance.

"Welcome to Amanaki Town." Dennis said to him. "It's quite a place, isn't it, huh?"

Dennis proceeded to turn to the right to face a large group of peoples; Kevin could guesses that these are the people who live here.

"Selamat tengahari." Dennis called them in some language Kevin doesn't understand. "I have Kevin with me! The man who escaped Vaas's camp alive!"

In an instant, the crowd cheered at Kevin, causing him to raise his hand to greet them, albeit shyly. Dennis then turns to him.

"Thanks to you, the table is going to take a turn for the best." Dennis told him. "Our people are desperate for good news."

"These are your peoples?" Kevin asked.

Instead of answering him directly, Dennis turns around and slowly walked down the wide dirt road in front of him.

"The island called to the strongest. It called to me." Dennis said in a rather confusing way. "The island dwellers, the Rakyat, accepted. And I became a member of their tribe."

He chuckled lightly before pointing at two young native women talking to each other.

"They are something, aren't they?" He commented.

"Yeah, I think so." Kevin replied.

"I could have anyone I chose. But my will is set on one woman." Dennis told him.

Dennis then looks down as he pulled out a bundle of green paper money out of his pocket and shows it in front of Kevin.

"Here." Dennis added. "Cash for guns."

Kevin became somewhat reluctant upon seeing the money in Dennis's hands. Kevin is no stranger to guns, but that doesn't mean he wasn't only introduced to them by watching movies or playing video games, he even knew how to use them.

After finishing junior high, Kevin spent some time at his grandfather's farm during his summer vacation. It was a rather memorable experience for him. His uncle, Josh, who stayed there to take care of his older brother, is an experienced hunter. In most hunting seasons in the past years, he will never hesitate to join the hunt, except in some cases where he can't hunt due to various reasons.

On the said summer vacation, he invited him to join the summer hunting season with him. Kevin went on his first trip after spending some time perfecting his shots in a makeshift shooting range at the farm, the jock managed to kill some games such as foxes, or big one such as boars. They both have an enjoyable trip. Josh, even Kevin himself, had to admit that he is heck of a good shot.

He killed animals before, now he has to kill peoples? That's just too wrong. He sometimes did beat people up if they asked for it in the past, but he never wanted to kill them outright.

"You want to save your friends, right?" Dennis asked him, renouncing Kevin's intention of saving his friends.

"I don't know, man." Kevin replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to shoot anyone before."

He thought that Dennis is going to forces him to buy a gun against his wish and without questions. But he didn't.

"What do they say in America? There is a first time for everything a first time for everything." Dennis reassured him, before showing the money again.

Now Kevin realizes that Dennis is right, the long-dead Greg is also right. The pirates are nothing more than peoples wanting to kill, pillage and rape, all in the name of greed. They cannot be reasoned with. It will be better to fight them on equal terms, rather than trying to beat them up with bare fists and then be gunned down by them.

"Okay, I will take it." Kevin said to him as he takes the money from Dennis's hand.

"Good. I will wait here, and then we will continue." He replied.

"Alright Kevin, you can do this." Kevin mentally reassured himself before stepping into the general store in front of him. "It's the only way. There are no other choices."

With certain, he looked over the money Dennis gave him. It was not much, but it is all he can get. He cannot ask for more. Kevin proceeded to walk into the shop. This looks the same as any other general stores, selling things such as boxes of cigarettes or bags of snack, but what makes it different from the other general stores is a stall with glass that display all kinds of guns people can dream off, along with other firearms such as rifles and shotguns are on the wall. The clerk and the presumed owner, who is an old woman wearing simple villager attire with graying black hair and glasses, is standing behind it.

"Wow, this is weird." Kevin thought to himself upon seeing the guns being displayed, before approaching the counter and greeted the clerk "Hey."

"Hey." The old lady greeted back.

"Is there a rifle, or a shotgun I can buy?" Kevin asked. Thanks to his hunting experience with his uncle, he is well versed when it comes to using those aforementioned firearm types; he also has some experience with a bow, he prefers to use an ordinary bow rather than a crossbow because he thought the crossbow is somewhat difficult to reload.

"What for?" She asked.

"To kill some pirates." Kevin replied.

"Do you know how to shoot?" She asked again, with uncertain in her voice.

"Of course, I can ma'am." Kevin replied with reversed meaning of uncertain.

"Alright…take a look at these." The clerk said as she takes a wooden rifle with a scope and a shotgun with a black leather strap from the wall and put them on the counter. "These guns should blow a hole in a pirate's chest or blowing their heads up. That will be 1900."

Kevin looked over at the money Dennis gave him and counted them. He has only 60. It isn't enough to purchase both of this guns, or perhaps one of them. He sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like you can't purchase them, from the looks of your face." The woman commented before bending down to the counter and takes a 1911 pistol from the display and put them on the surface, along with some clips of ammo. "Here, why not having this one instead? It will be 60."

Handguns are something that Kevin isn't quite familiar to him, but not too alien either. He doesn't have any other choices left; it's the only defense he can afford right now. Without further ado, the jock decided to put the money on the counter and slides it to the woman, who in turn slides the handgun toward him. He picks up the handgun and a clip from the counter. The gun was empty, but thanks to his knowledge, he inserted a clip into it before stuffing the other clips into his pockets.

"Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?" The old woman called out to him.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked her.

"Get the radio tower online. If you don't, I can't get new stocks from other remote villages." The woman told him. "And trust me, there will be some top-notch gears better than that gun your bought."

Kevin instantly knew that with better guns, he will be even more equal when it comes to fighting pirate, sometimes even more powerful than them.

"Sure, why not?" Kevin accepted. "I should get going."

With those words, he left the store and back to Dennis, who is outside waiting for him.

"So, how do you feel with that gun in your hand?" Dennis immediately asked him as Kevin stepped out of the store.

"It is fine, makes me a little safer from those pirates." Kevin turned the pistol around in different angle in his right hand to inspect it while replying to Dennis's question. He had seen this firearm in action in numerous movies he had watched and games he had played, the jock mentally thanked modernity for giving him some knowledge on guns, especially when it comes to survive on a beautiful yet hostile island.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Dennis asked him.

"I can handle that." Kevin answered with confidence.

"Very well, let us move on." Dennis said as he slowly walked off for Kevin to follow him.

The duo got out of the village after a brief walk. Kevin can now see the face of the wild again after waking up in a civilized place. There is dirt road, shacks, barrels and even a makeshift vehicle parked near here. An AK-47 is rested between the two seats on the car.

"Here, the power comes from the jungle, from the island." Dennis said. "You need to learn the terrains, to know where you are standing all the times."

"Dennis, I stole a map from some pirate back at the camp." Kevin said with cockiness in his tone. "I know where I should stand, don't worry about me."

"The map provides you with directions, yes." Dennis explained further. "However, the key to success is not provided. Sometimes, knowing the environment will prevent potential failure. If you truly wanted to save your friends, you must learn the way of the jungle."

"Okay, how?" Kevin asked.

Dennis eyed over to a large and tall radio tower on top of a hill. "Do you see the radio tower up there?"

"Yeah." Kevin replied. "Some old lady in the store told me I should get it online for some reason."

"Vaas uses the tower to map the island and to locate his men." Dennis explained. "Scramblers blocks access. Our people have little use for devices such as these, but you, you may cripple the pirate by removing the scramblers, they should be at the top."

"What does the scrambler looks like?" Kevin asked, he isn't well-versed in radio technology.

"It should looks like a small circuit board with blinking LED lights." Dennis told him. "Taking it off De-scramble the tower. But don't forget to reset it once you are done."

"'right, I will do it." Kevin replied before running off.

"Don't forget to look around up there, it has a nice view!" Dennis jokingly reminded him.

Without his signature bike, Kevin has to run all the way up the tall hill where the tower is located. Time passed with each step he took, a large pinkish glow is seen on the sky and is slowly killing off dawn so morning could take its place to mark a new day. Thanks to his athletic build, he arrived at his destination in less than ten minutes.

"Wow. This thing is bigger than the last time I see it." Kevin commented as he looked up in awe.

The tower is surrounded a weathered walls of chain-linked fence with a small, abandoned shack next to its right. The metal gate that used to be attached to the fence is lying prone on the ground, having been broken off from it thanks to the weather of the island and man leaving it unmaintained for a very long time. Surprisingly, there weren't any guards in sight.

"Alright, time to go up and get rid of that scrambler." Kevin mentally said to himself as he approached the metal staircase that leads up to the higher level of the tower.

At a steady pace, he cautiously makes his way up through the derelict human construction. The metal plates that made up the floor rattled as he walked, threatening to collapse under his weight. Some of the plates have already fallen off, so they have been replaced by the use of wooden planks. Not to mention, some staircases have broken apart and fell to the ground, they have also been replaced by the use of wooden ladder as well.

But the environment of the tower is not the only he has to worry about here.

He has to struggle against a part of his brain, the natural response of a human being that cannot be avoided.

As he gets higher and higher, everything in front of him started swaying back and forth uncontrollably. A person who is suffering from the fear of height would have freaked out and became frozen with fear. Luckily, Kevin is not one of those peoples.

"Better not look down." Kevin mentally reminded himself as he presses on while holding the guard rail for enforces his own safety. Finally, he made it to the floor with a metal ladder attached to the highest area of the tower. Kevin remembered what Dennis said about the scrambler being on top of each tower, and removing them would be like making a dent in someone's face, and in this case, the pirates.

The jock approaches the metal ladder. Just before he is able to put his hand on one of the steps, the metal flooring under him suddenly breaks off! He panicked as he quickly tried to grab onto one of the steps on the ladder, but his fingers slipped off. He hastily tried his other hand, and managed to grab onto the last step, just in time to avoid breaking his back from falling onto the wreckage.

"Man, that was too close." Kevin thought to himself as he started climbing up the ladder.

After getting up from the ladder, he finally reached the top of the tower. He immediately shields his eyes from sunlight. While this tower technically not the tallest structure in the world, it provided Kevin a clear view of the surrounding area around the tower. It was rather overwhelming for the first time, but he will slowly get used to it.

He takes a quick look around the top. One thing that caught his eyes is a power box attached to a pole with chipping dark green paint on the lid and a white and red lightning bolt symbol on it. It has a rusty metal padlock keeping it locked up; he quickly assumed that the scrambler Dennis is talking about is right behind that lid. The problem is: He needs to get the lock off first.

Kevin can picks locks thanks to his years of experiences. When he was grounded by his parents for some sort of reason he only knew and with Ed and Eddy, who he still hates back then, bothering him, he managed to pick a lock and gets it and the chain off to snack on a few cookies. He then has to put things back together so his parents wouldn't suspect him.

But too bad he doesn't have anything to help him right now.

And then, all the sudden, a crazy idea came into view in his mind. He looked over to his recently purchased handgun.

_"Looks like I have to blast it off."_ Kevin thought. _"Time for some movie magic."_

He walked toward the box and then stopped in front of it a few meters away for safety reasons, before holding up the gun and taking aim. It is rather a new and strange thing for him to look through the iron sights of a small gun rather than the sights of a shotgun or a hunting rifle.

"Okay, gotta remember what Uncle Josh said." Kevin reassured himself. "Take it slow. Regulate your breath. And make sure they are in sight, and…"

Kevin pulled the trigger of the gun. The gun recoiled. The muzzle flashed as a bullet came out from the barrel; it hit the lid of the power box instead of the lock. He tries again. Kevin is quite a fast learner, he had managed to get used to shooting a handgun and made some dents on the lock. Finally, he fired one more shot at the lock, before effortlessly yanks the badly damaged lock off and then opens the power box.

From the first looks of what's inside the box, it's quite complicated. He obviously noticed two blue wires connected to a black circuit board-like device with three green and constantly blinking green lights on it, one of the two red switches below it is flipped downward instead of upward.

"That looks like the scrambler Dennis told me about." Kevin thought as he remembered what Dennis told him earlier about the appearance of the scrambler and his instruction about how to deal with it.

He puts them into motion. Firstly, he rips off the scrambler from the wires and then promptly discards it. Next, he flips the right switch under where the scrambler used to be upward. Finally, he flips the upper switch to the left, shutting the tower down. He waited for a few seconds, before flipping it back to the right. The structure's uses are no longer restricted to one group, now the people of the island can use it.

Kevin took a moment to look around the area with some assistance from the binocular he stole from the pirate's camp. After that, he realized that he had to get back to Dennis, who is waiting for him on lower grounds.

He remembered the close shave experience he faced earlier about the metal flooring on the last floor collapsing under him without warning. Even without looking down, he feels discouraged about going down through the old way.

Another crazy idea pops up in his head again. Kevin swears that his brain is acting up strangely today; he looked up to see a long zipline with a makeshift metal pulley attached to the tower leading down to a lower area.

_"Guess I have to go down that way."_ Kevin thought.

He walked toward the pulley as he tucked the gun behind his shorts. He grabs onto it, and after taking a few deep breaths, made a running start and jumped off, ziplining to his end of the zipline at dizzying speed. He fought the speed, struggling to hold on tight. At last, he is able to release his grip as he reaches a safe height to let go, but not before clumsily tumbled on the road roughly. Aching pain is running through his entire body, particularly his back.

"Ow…" Kevin groaned in pain, he puts his right hand on his back in an attempt to rub the pain away while trying to stand up.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Dennis asked him when he came into the jock's view; the black native offered his hand to him. "That was a fun ride, wasn't it?"

"Yea, it was fun, a little." Kevin answered as he takes Dennis's hand, who then proceeded to help him get back up. The pain is still there, but he decided to ignore it. It will eventually go away.

"Nice work up there." Dennis complimented before continuing. "But you still have a lot of things to learn. First, take out your-"

Suddenly, a digital ringtone rings for five times before looping inside Kevin's bag. The jock hastily takes the bag off him and places it on top of two well-used metal barrels. He takes out the smartphone he stole from the pirate's camp from the compartment he had placed in. On the screen of the phone, there reads the time and date "7:06 Sunday 1st July 2012", a standard anonymous avatar with a name above read "Al" and the typical "slide to answer" tab. He slides the tab to the right.

"Hey Felipe." A voice with Somali accent spoken, unaware that the phone is now owned by someone who is not a pirate. "We are heading to the outpost near Amanaki, we have some Americans b-. Come have some fun."

While the pirate speaks, the cries of distress from the women can be heard. Among them, there is a voice he never mistook for one another…

It was Sarah.

She is struggling against the odds she is facing. It's too much for her. She is not in the once usual situations where she is dealing with her older brother, Ed.

Over the past years, Sarah's relationship with her sibling Ed is having a positive turn. Even if she is still yelling at him to do something for her or suffer the consequence, the two still cares for each other.

Now, the pirates are nothing more than preys lashing out against the hunter. They are much stronger than her and even more vicious than her at the time she uses it to deal with Ed.

"Sarah!" Kevin instinctively cried out for her name.

He had accidentally blown the chase. There is a moment of silent between the phone conversations. The pirates are horrified to realize that one of their phones now lies in the hand of the escaped American captive.

"Oh crap." The pirate speaker cursed, before hanging up the phone.

"Dennis!" Kevin cried out for him as he puts the phone away into the bag. "Sarah is in an outpost near here! We have to get her out, now!"

"Follow me." Dennis, as if like instantly knew Kevin was referring to one of his friends, said in a calm voice. He gets to where Kevin saw the roofless technical earlier and hops onto the seat with a steering wheel in front of it. Kevin followed him as well, hopping onto the seat near it.

Once everything is ready, Dennis twisted the key that was conveniently put into the key slot on the car. The engine roared into life before the two drove off onto the dirt road to the said outpost to save Sarah.


End file.
